In His Own Way
by Ragged Claws
Summary: Thomas would have women in his own way... Reuploaded due to accidental deletion.


Her bare feet raced across the grass, moist and icy from the late night dew. Breathlessly she urged herself on, away from the dreadful and familiar sound that tore through the air – the chainsaw.

Blood pounding in her ears and her legs aching, she let out a sharp cry as she realised she was tiring...and that _he_ was gaining on her.

Thomas – the Sheriff had called him. A large, burly man with scraggly black hair and a mask that looked as if it were sewn from scraps of leather.

He had gazed down at her silently as Hoyt had thrown her to the creaking floorboards in front of him.

"Get 'er tied up, wouldya, boy?"

Thomas hadn't answered – she had never heard him speak – he merely followed his orders like a good dog obeys its master.

She had struggled helplessly as he had pressed her to the floor with ease, began to wind the rough length of rope around her small, delicate wrists. He had avoided her eyes, ignored her pleads for help…until she used his name.

"Thomas," she had uttered, watching his reaction with desperation.

He had paused momentarily, as if forgetting which way to turn the rope, but had he soon continued.

"Thomas," she called again, "please, Thomas."

This time he didn't stop, if anything seeming to concentrate more on the task in front of him.

She bit her lip, choking back tears. The rope began to cut into her skin as Thomas wrapped it tighter.

And then she noticed the tear in his pants, and the festering wound that peeped out. She would've kicked him in the balls if she was able to reach, but this seemed like the next best option.

As she had pressed into it he had let out a yelp, removing his hands from her wrists and reaching for his leg. She had wrestled her hands free, shaking off the coils of rope, trying to scramble to her feet...

But then she felt a large hand enclose around her ankle. Thomas jerked her violently back towards him, the skirt of her dress trailing upwards and revealing her soft cotton underwear. Anxiously she kicked her foot, managing to free it from her slip-on that remained in Thomas' giant hand. Pulling herself up, she shook off her other shoe and ran…colliding with none other than Hoyt.

"Where do ya think ya're goin', purty one?" he snarled, grabbing her arms forcefully.

She tried to pull herself free but in vain. The Sheriff smiled, clutching his prey.

Bending his head, Hoyt moved his face close to her, the rough bristle of his cheek on her own. She seized her chance and kneed him good and proper in the crotch. Hoyt moaned and released his grip. She wriggled free and made for the door, Thomas an aloof spectator.

"BOY," Hoyt roared, "GET AFTER THAT BITCH!"

But the giant of a man had stalled, ignoring the cries of his uncle and staring through the window at the small white form receding into the distance. Her figure reminded him of a small flame dancing softly in the darkness. Finally he had turned, making his way determinedly through the rooms and down into the dark, damp recesses of the basement. There he had placed his large, strong hands upon his sole companion – the chainsaw.

Just as she felt she could go on no longer she had stumbled and fallen, grazing her knees and hands on the blanket of fallen twigs and leaves strewn across the rough dirt of the forest. Screaming, she acknowledged the inevitable and horrifying roar as Thomas closed in on her. Feebly she turned over, gazing up tearfully as the beast towered over her, the chainsaw raised erect in his hands, ready to claim its next victim.

Thomas focused his attention on the femininity of her form - the heave of her breast and the well forming in her dress as her knees sprawled apart.

He had never known a woman.

Pushing back bitter memories of pretty young girls disgusted by his appearance, he drove the chainsaw between her breasts, slicing her down the middle and between her legs. Blood and gore spurted gruesomely and Thomas' lips twitched with pleasure.

He would have women in his own way.


End file.
